A Pirates Life For Me
by Harry and Draco
Summary: Jack rescues Will from the slaveowner Torsa, and shows him what real love is. SLASH (One shot)


.:.A Pirates Life For Me.:.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author's Note: This will be a one-shot deal unless Callie and I come up with something else. Or one of you fantastic readers gives us a good suggestion!  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Jack sat at the tavern in Tortugae and took a large swallow of rum. He turned and smiled to the whore sitting beside of him. The pirate growled and nibbled on the woman's neck, but raised an eyebrow when she gasped in shock. Jack's head quickly spun around and his brows rose to see a man leading a figure in by a leather strap that was tied to a collar about the man's neck.  
  
The large man that led him, Torsa, by name sat down and ordered a rum, while starting his story about how he planned on becoming rich. Jack rolled his eyes. He had heard this stories before, many times in fact. However one name caught his attention, "Governess Elizabeth."  
  
The pirate was now alert, having a brotherly fondness for the lass.  
  
"Ye see, I have something of sentimental value that she'll sure wants to pay me alot fer." The pirate bragged and those around him pressed him to tell.  
  
Torsa laughed hardly and grabbed the man's hair that he led. He jerked the head up harshly and Jack felt the air leave his lungs. Will Turner. "This 'ere is the Governess' betrothed."  
  
The other men at the bar hooted with laughter and greedily asked if they could take him into a back room. Torsa shook his head, "I will be the one to break this 'ere lad."  
  
Jack could feel a growl rising in his chest.  
  
~*~  
  
Will sat on the floor to the tavern. Telling himself that Elizabeth would be sending Port Royal officers to come and get him, but he knew it was a lie. He had finally let Elizabeth know that he was gay, and now .. now she wanted nothing to do with him.  
  
With tears prickling his eyes Will gasped in pain as his cruel captorer grabbed his hair and yanked his head back. His head wasn't up long but Will saw a familiar face, and it was enough to give his beaten spirit a flicker of hope.  
  
Jack stumbled into the room and when Torsa glared at him he merely smirked and rocked on his feet.  
  
"Whatcha 'ere for Sparrow?"He growled and Jack patted his cheek and still with the bottle in his hand he pointed to the now slightly quivering Will. He surpressed any anger he felt in the hopes of pulling off the act.  
  
"Well you see Torsa," Jack said in his swaggering voice, "that'll be a fine lad you have there and I was rather wondering whether a bonnie bootie here might convince ya to let me....'Play' for the night." He squared the man down slightly by glaring into his eyes, "Would ya really be such a fool to turn down the Captain of the Black Pearl?"  
  
He let all malice he could muster into his gaze but when Torsa looked away briefly he sent a flickering gaze over to the younger man.  
  
Will bit his bruised lower lip and almost cried out in relief when Torsa grunted, "How much are you willing to give for him? These other fine gentlemen all asked for a turn too."  
  
Jack smiled that somewhat eerie smile of his and laid a leather pouch down, "Twenty-five shillings. More than the lot of them can put together in a months time." Sparrow said looking at the other scallywags that were seated around the bar.  
  
Torsa jerked hard on the leash, pulling Will up, and he then handed the leather strap to Jack, "Sold for the night."  
  
The capain smiled and took the leash, jerking it hard to make Will follow him. When the two were in one of the back rooms Jack closed and barred the door before spinning around to look at Will, "How did you get mixed up with Torsa?"  
  
Will shrugged helplessly fighting tears, "I don't know, he must have seen me with Elizabeth one day or something."  
  
Before the bruised man knew it two strong arms were about him calming his fears.  
  
Jack pulled back with a slight sway and shook his head solemly.  
  
"Well I woulda liked to have met up in a different situation. Com'on, lets get you out of here lad." He said and slipping the leash off of the younger mans neck and grabbed his shirt sleeve, leading him out of the room but not before stopping briefly to pick up a leather pouch that he shook slightly and gave a happy smirk when it clinked happily.  
  
With a look in the direction of the bar Jack hurriedly pushed Will towards a window at the end of the hall where they both managed to squeeze out unnoticed.  
  
~*~  
  
"The Pearl is just up here." Jack said gruffly and Will looked up at the comforting black sails of the Black Pearl.  
  
"Captains coming!" Called a voice and a ramp thudded form the side of the ship. Jack pushed the still slightly shaken man in front of him and throwing a brief look over his shoulder he followed him aboard.  
  
Will walked weakly up the gang plank, his legs trembling from exhaustion and suffering from lack of food. He shivered at the cool breeze coming from the ocean, and looked tiredly, but thankfully up at the crew aboard the Black Pearl.  
  
They were all there even Mr. Cotten, Gibbs, and of course Anna Marie. He smiled wanly at the welcoming faces, which held only the slightest hint of question.  
  
Jack put his hands on Will's shoulders, leading him towards the Captains Cabin, "Come on, lad, let's get you to bed." The usually eccentric captain was now leading Will to bed and then tucking him in. "If you need me I'll be at the helm."  
  
Will nodded, tears prickling his large brown eyes, and he finally let a sob escape him when Jack had left the cabin. He sobbed for his broken body and spirit, but then he sobbed in relief and thankfulness for Jack Sparrow.  
  
~*~  
  
"Yer gonna explain Jack?" Gibbs asked looking quizzically at his friend who now stood straight backed at the ships wheel, holding out his odd compass and humming under his breathe.  
  
He breathed in deeply and looked at the ageing man.  
  
"PULL ANCHOR." He bellowed out the command and it was called over the ship until finally they felt the ship lurch as she began to speed away from the harbour.  
  
He then lowered his voice and told Anna Marie to take the helm. Here he pulled Gibbs to the side and began to mutter to him.  
  
"Torsa had 'im." He said darkly and nodded grimly at the widening of the other mans eyes, "Seemed he thought to use our dear Bottstrap the second as a trade with the fair Miss Elizabeth."  
  
"Well why isn't anyone here after him?" Gibbs asked briefly and looked at the cabin door.  
  
"I intend to find out, but let him rest first. He's had a hard night." Jack said and he began to stumble back to the wheel.  
  
~*~  
  
Will yawned and for the first time he simply enjoyed the sway of the boat, the warmth of the sheets, and the softness of the bed. He finally left the bed and swayed a bit, not used to have the sea beneath him.  
  
He scowled at the soiled clothes he had on and rummaged through a trunk of Jack's happy to find breeches and a clean white shirt. Pulling them on he re-tied his hair and left the Cabin.  
  
He came upon a scene of Mr Cotten and Jack having a friendly fencing match although Jack had managed to accumilate another bottle of rum and kept singing as brief intervals, almost mocking the mute man.  
  
Jack turned with a loud laugh and finally spotted the young form of William Turner.  
  
"G'morning Will, glad to see you up and a 'bout, inviting yerself to me breeches I see." He quirked an eyebrow and handed his bottle over to the parrot weilding man then walked, with a slight sway here and there, to the rather petite man.  
  
He placed a hand on Will's shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly.  
  
"Yer alright now Lad?" He asked, true concern slipping into his dark black rimmed eyes. "Gave us all quite the scare." He chuckled lightly before walking to the ship's side and leaning on her beams, watching the red morning sky.  
  
Will shook his head with a smile and went to stand beside of Jack. Enjoying the smooth sway of the ship, the salty breeze, and the whipping of the sails. After standing for a moment enjoying the freedom that the Pearl brought him he turned to Jack, "So, where are we heading?"  
  
Jack turned his unusally amber eyes to the handsome young man in confusion.  
  
"Where? I figured your like to be taking back to your bonnie lass?" He watched as a saddened expression flickered over Will's face as he turned back to the ocean, "Clearly I was wrong." He muttered and he turned so his back and lbows were resting upon the ships side.  
  
"I think before I tell you where we be headed, you should tell me what has happened since our last encounter." He said gruffly. "Last I saw your and Miss Swan you were all over each over, 'I'd die for her' I believe is what you said."  
  
Will's face close and a wall seemed to come up around him. Causing Jack to sigh and turn his eyes to the ocean, something that was always a source of calm for the pirate. When Will did speak Jack turned his eyes to the man's hurt eyes, "I would have died for her then. I thought that she was the one, Jack, but .. as time passed I began to realize that I was looking more at men than at Elizabeth. I told her my feelings and she wanted nothing more to do with me. Being gay isn't exactly the most excepted thing at Port Royal."  
  
The former blacksmith placed his head in his hands with a dejected sigh, looking just as defeated as he felt.  
  
Jack watched him quietly for a few moments and then turned back to the ocean.  
  
"Well it would seem that pirate blood does seem strong in your veins then." He muttered and Will turned to him questiongly so Jack turned to face him head on.  
  
"Come on lad, use yer head. Months away at sea, a male crew save for Anamaria of course. Most Pirates turn out gay or in the least bi mate." He smiled reassuringly to the gaping man.  
  
"A Pirates life basically mean be what you wanna be mate." He patted the other man's shoulders and chuckled to himself.  
  
Will faintly smiled and his big brown eyes went to the ocean. He breathed deeply, inhaling the glorious smell of the ocean. He exhaled slowly and put a wind blown strand of hair behind his ear, "Jack have you ever felt .. alone?"  
  
Jack seemed to squint at the ocean and then with a toothy grin faced the dark eyed man.  
  
"Well your father was what I would call my true friend, so I suppose yeah, I have." He turned solemn quickly and rested a hand upon the sheath tied to his waist.  
  
"It got very lonely without Bootstrap around here. Strong man that one, always stood by me no matter how loony I got." He laughed loudly then cradling Will's chin in his fingers he leant forward with a smirk.  
  
"Very much like your father you are William, dear boy. And thank you for saving my neck...if you can remember back before the glory days of dear ol' Lizzie."  
  
Will chuckled slightly but didn't move his face away. He had to admit to himself that he liked Jack's hand cupping his chin. He liked his face being cloes to the Pirates, staring into those dark amber eyes. He was afraid to lean forward anymore, he didn't want to scare Jack off.  
  
Jacks eyes flickered to the young mans lips and the tip of his own tongue moistened his. He let his gaze trail back up to the brown eyes and he gaze a hood-eyed smirk to the other pirate.  
  
"Welcome to the free spirit Will, the Black Pearl will be your world as long as you shall have her." He said huskily and leaned back once more with a slight stroke as his fingers left the others face.  
  
Will shivered at the pirates touched, and was stunned to realize that all he wanted was for Jack to touch him again. With an abrupt shake of his head and a reminder that Jack was his good friend he went back to watching the ocean.  
  
Smiling when Jack began to sing, "And really bad eggs, drink up me hearty's yo ho!"  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Gibbs, your getting old mate!" Jack bellowed happily as he gave him a quick nudge to wake him up.  
  
Will grinned and retrieved a bucket of water from the corner of the room and handed it to a smirking Jack.  
  
Jack gave a laugh as he chucked the dirty water over the spluttering man and then looked at him innocently and handed the bucket back to Will.  
  
"We're going ashore mate, Need some supplies and yer coming along with Will and me as we can't really do this on our onsies, Ups you get!" And the two men hooked a hand under the old mans arms and lifted him up.  
  
"Plus we kinda need a little firm ground."  
  
Will grinned crookedly at the two pirates and settled in the rear of the small roarboat as Gibbs took the oars and Jack fumbled around with his telescope. The former blacksmith shook his head and looked towards the town that they were coming to. It looked loads better than Tortuga. Here the streets looked clean, the people respectable, and the establishments nice.  
  
"Oy, Jack, why are we getting supplies here?" He asked with a teasing voice, for this was certainly not a Jack-like place.  
  
"'Cause ere I won't get any slaps will I." He said with a wink and a smirk, "Plus, consider it upper class piratery!"  
  
A few minutes later Jack, Will and Gibbs were walking down the ramp and Jack gave Will a playful pinch on the rear to make him move a little faster.  
  
"Come on, 'aven't got all day have we." He chirped happily and sent Gibbs down a path to the right for food and he took Will with him to get gun powder and drinks.  
  
"Now yer gonna have to fill me in after I jumped over that side as too how yer lifes been. Yer a pirate that was engaged to a Governess....any bugger ups?"  
  
Will shrugged, "Not really. I still worked at the forge most of the time, when Elizabeth despised." The man grinned and then pinched Jack on the rear, "My dear Captain you aren't walking fast enough!"  
  
Jack laughed and purposely began to drag his feet across the stony floor.  
  
"I could be your dear something else." He purred and cradled his chin once again and moved ever so close so only slight air could slip past their lips. He moved no further though as he felt Will should anniciate anything, _if_ anything was to occur.  
  
Will didn't move. Once again he was just in paradise over Jack's touch. He would love to put his lips to Jack, but he had never kissed a male before, and again Jack was so unreadable...  
  
Jack watched the flicker of desire and nervousness in Will's eyes and figured to screw his plan and take the initiative.  
  
He leant forward and placed a strangely chaste kiss onto his lips and simply kept them there. This way Will had a choice to pull back or carry on. The first hurdle was already past.  
  
Will was so nervous about Jack being close that he was shocked when the Pirate's lips touched his own. For him this was sweeter than any kiss with Elizabeth! He softly leaned into the kiss moving his own lips against Jack's.  
  
Jack closed his eyes happily and moved his lips in synche to Williams. He moved his hand from the others chin and brought it up to rest on the flushed cheek and stroked it idlely with his thumb. He kept the kiss innocent as long as he could until finally he teased his tongue against the slight gap between the blacksmiths lips.  
  
The blacksmith eagerly accepted Jack's tongue into his mouth and moaned as their tongues met. Will was lost in the torrent of emotions that Jack was making him feel and the only coherent thought he had was to step closer to Jack, which he did, pressing his body lightly against the pirate's.  
  
Jack moaned happily when he felt that smaller frame slide against his own slightly taller one.  
  
("Slow starter but once you get him going....") Were his last coherent thought before he gave himself up totally and crushed against the man tighter, bringing his hands to rest upon the small of Will's back, pulling him impossibly closer.  
  
"Yer know, I think there was a hidden ploy behind sending me down the other path." Came the slightly cheery gruff voice of Mr Gibbs.  
  
Will abruptly broke away from Jack upon hearing Gibbs' voice. He still wasn't used to the fact that the crew would be ok with a gay man, he was used to being looked down upon for it. When Jack moved closer to Will the younger man appreciated the arm around his waist. Still the former blacksmith looked shyly down at the ground.  
  
Jack smirked at Will then turned a quirked eyebrow to the chuckling Mr Gibbs.  
  
"A little timid then what your used to in'it Jack? You usually have the screamers." He said mischievously and Jack's eyebrow rose higher.  
  
"Seems I've been enchanted by a real man doesn't it." He said a little affectionately and turned the other man's head slightly to place a small kiss on the side of his lip.  
  
"Gibbs just jealous mate, been pinning after me for years that un." He said with a twinkle in his amberish eyes.  
  
Will laughed .. almost giddily, but who wouldn't after being kissed by the most vicious pirate in the spanish main .. no .. in the world? The former blacksmith just shook his head, "And here I thought we were coming for supplies. I didn't know Jack was planning on seducing me." He elbowed Jack in the ribs teasingly.  
  
Gibbs watched the two and laughed with a twinkle in his old eyes. Yes, these two were perfect ..Will laid back enough to calm Jack down when he was in one of 'his' moods, and Jack crazy enough to bring out the goodness in Will .. perfect!  
  
The three men went on their way buying gunpowder, canon balls, food, and of course kegs of rum. In two hours they returned to their row bow laden down with their supplies. Once they had rowed back out to the ship Jack laughed and then giving a sharp jerk of his head he lead to the two, with his charateristical stumble, back towards the ship. Gibbs finally seemed to out pace the two other men who had maintained a grip on each others hand when Jack gave the hand in his a little pull to make Will stop and turn to him.  
  
"William," He said in what appeared for a first time to be a serious voice, "You've been through a lot recently, Miss Swan, Torsa and stuff so if this seems a little much at times you just tell me and I'll behave, savvy?"  
  
Will quickly hugged Jack, throwing his arms around the captain's neck and whispering, "I'll let you know, and even though I have been through a lot, you are Jack .. I don't know if I could ever be frightened of you .. unless of course you've had some rum." He grinned teasingly and gave Jack a quick peck on the check before grabbing the rope ladder and climbing his way up.  
  
As Jack climbed up behind him he grinned and looked up ("Wow, what a butt!")  
  
He hopped onto board and got the crew to bring up the contents left in the rowing boat as he led Will back to his cabin and they both settled onto the edge of the bed.  
  
"Yer know I do ave some Rum, but I think I'll just leave it with Gibbs, poor lonely bastard."  
  
A muffled obsenitie passed the window as the man in question walked by with his arms full. Jack laughed and briefly flipped him off and turned back to Will.  
  
"Now, what would you like to do my dear William?" He asked at a loss for entertaining activites, it was pretty dull when the ship was just sailing.  
  
Will raised an eyebrow, "What? The infamous Captain Jack Sparrow bored upon the Black Pearl?" At Jack's sheepish shrug the younger man laughed, and came over to straddle Jack's waist, enjoying the new seating arrangment immensely. He rested his forehead against Jack's and let his dark chocolate eyes gaze into the beautiful amber ones below, "What do you want to do?"  
  
Jack swallowed at the warmth spreading throughout his back and hips and settled his hands on the base of Will's spine, pulling him forward slightly and groaning when he felt arousal grind against arousal. Opening his slightly dazed eyes he breathed in sharply to control himself.  
  
"Yer know what I want but it's what yer want that matters to me." He said in a deeply husky voice.  
  
Oh, Will knew what he wanted, but that was something he knew nothing about. He had never had sex with a man before and hadn't the slightest clue as to what to do. So he did what he knew best, he leaned forward gasping at the touching of their erections and began placing soothing kiss down the side of Jack's jaw and down his neck, nipping here and licking there.  
  
Jack let his head drop back and let out a happy moan. He pushed his hips up a little to create friction and caressed the soft fabric covering Will's thighs. He pawed at them and mewled a little.  
  
(" Can't say I saw this one coming.!") He thought fuzzily and leant forward a little to return the favour of kisses to Will's neck.  
  
Will hummed as Jack began sucking on a tender spot on his neck; Will brought his hands up from his sides and ran them up Jack's back thinking that he had never felt such ecstasy.  
  
Jack continued to explore the body on top of him before he pulled back a little, the black charcoal around his eyes smudged a little from the heat.  
  
"Yer know yer don't ave to do this. Whilst I am enjoying myself _immensely_ and don't yer ever doubt it, I do 'ave certain morals and that'll include not forcing anyone to do what they don't want to." He smirked a little and for a moment quietly observed his fingers slipping through the golden brown hair of the other man.  
  
Will rolled his eyes and kissed Jack hungrily before mumbling, "You talk to much my dear." The younger man was of course nervous, but he trusted no one more than his captain.  
  
And with a happy smirk and a shrug of his shoulders Jack returned to his ministrations to show Will what made life at sea so....explosive.  
  
~*~  
  
Will was curled in a content ball with the bed sheets falling slightly off his naked shoulders. His hand was curled around the top of it and his even breath blew a strand of hair every now and again.  
  
Jack was happy to just sit on the side of the bed and watch his new lover. He traced rope calloused fingers over the golden hair and smirked in his traditional way as he relived the night in his mind. He went to stand but the night had ben rather passionate and his legs still shaking gave way quite cheerfully and with an "Oump!" He landed harshly onto the floor.  
  
The sleepy man jumped up at the sound and when he looked down into the floor to find Jack rubbing his backside where he had landed he laughed, wiping his eyes when tears came to them, "What's the matter my dear? Do I .. weaken you?"  
  
"Yer could say that." Jack replied with s grimace as he stood. "Can't say I've had that happen before" He grinned.  
  
He clamboured back onto the bed and let the other man settle himself upon his chest with a relaxed sigh. He again fingered the fine hair of the other man and smiled at him as he lay with a small contented smile upon his tanned chest.  
  
"Feel proud William, yer brought the Captain of the Black Pearl to his knees."  
  
Will tilted his head up and placed a kiss on the under-side of Jack's chin, "And just think .. I wasn't even trying." He finished with a devilish grin.  
  
Jack chuckled and returned the gesture before attempting for the second time to stand. He waited a few moments and although there was still a slight shiver he otherwise stood quite well.  
  
"Yer well, bloody natural yer are, yer cocky sod." He said and leant down briefly to retrieve his trousers.  
  
Will laughed, and rolled out of the bed, waiting for a moment for his own legs to steady out. When they had he put back on the black trouser's that he had borrowed from Jack and the white shirt. Once they were on he walked over to the captain and turned the man around, "My dear Jack I believe that you are going to have to re-do your kohl. It's a bit smudged."  
  
Jack turned to a mirror on a cabinet and noticied that he indeed looked like he had been "Shagged and throughly enjoyed it."  
  
He smirked again wider and quickly smudged the black coal like substance to darken his eyes. He then turned back to the other man and planted a passionate slick kiss upon his lips.  
  
Will hummed against Jack's lips and the two only broke apart when it was necessary for air, "Now my dear Captain if you don't get back up on deck I'm afraid that your crew will begin to wonder where you ran off to."  
  
"I'll kill them if they send out a search party." He growled and pulled him back in for another kiss. He reluctantly pulled away and lead the blonde back up to the deck where many smirks greeted him. He simply grinned back.  
  
"Didn't keep you up did we?" He asked innocently and Anamaria gave him a swift slap to the back of the head.  
  
Jack turned to face Will, "I don't think I deserved that."  
  
Will laughed and patted his new lover on the shoulder, "I think you did."  
  
With a shake of his head Will squinted up at the birdsnest atop the mast and walked over to the rigging, "I'm going up for a while." He told the crew and then put one hand on the long net of ropes, and began his climb up the mast.  
  
Jack watched as Will climbed and didn't notice that Anamaria was following his gaze.  
  
"Has a lovely arse that one." She said face tilted up. Jack turned to her and scowled.  
  
"Stop checking out my man yer bloody voulture." He muttered and Anamaria laughed appreciatively. With one last look up at Will Jack turned and bellowed some orders as he walked to the stern.  
  
Once Will was at the top he climbed over the small railing and stood looking out at the ocean that surrounded them. It went on as far as his eye could see. He inhaled gratefully. Never tiring of the salty air, he looked down and smiled to see Jack taking over at at the helm.  
  
If someone had of told him that when he had first met Jack Sparrow that they would become lovers he would have laughed in their face and then called them crazy. My, how the times had changed.  
  
Jack glanced up every now and again and grinned happily to himself before humming a slightly off tune song.  
  
"He's looking happier, and now I think about it so are you." Said Gibbs to his side as he smiled at the Captain who merely quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"Never noticied I was depressed." He said and Gibbs laughed.  
  
"No but you were more pensive, quieter...well not last night." Jack laughed loudly and gave a playful punch to Gibbs's arm.  
  
Jack grinned at Gibb's, "What can I say the boy's a natural?"  
  
~~~*~~~~*~~~~*  
  
Written by: Heather Ayers (Will) and Callie Mowatt(Jack) 


End file.
